tfmm_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Of Madness: Thoughts During Death
A matter of time is the 2nd episode in the series. Synopsis Oliver makes his way back to Cyrus City. Corban and Nicholas are still on the run from the cops, and Charlie opens the world's first one man private night club. The Shadow makes an attempt on Mayor Teece's life. Plot The episode opens with Oliver trudging through the forest in the out-skirts of Cyrus City. He hears a noise and ducks for cover just as 2 guards walk past. Oliver realizes that the Gangs are already looking for him and he makes a run for it. After the opening credits, we see Mayor Teece settling in after the attack. Vice-Mayor Cole Slotemaker sets up a 24/7 security watch commanded by Captain Diego Horowitz. Meanwhile, Charlie is cleaning up his new house, which he has named Charlie's Farm. He also sets up a poster telling the public that his nightclub is open to him and no one else. Nicholas and Corban are hiding in the alleyways of Cyrus City trying to get back to Frank Wilson's base. They are attacked by some muggers, but it turns out that they work for Corban's Private Mugging Business. They take Nicholas and Corban to their hideout just before a Police Officer sees them. Back in the woods, Oliver is caught by a Gang Member in a black mask called Striker. Striker fights Oliver and almost kills him, but luckily Oliver distracts his enemy and knocks him out. He has to run away immediately though, because more guards appear. On top of a building in the city, The Shadow is preparing her gear to assassinate Teece. She shoots a wire onto Teece's balcony and slides across. She kills some of the Watchmen and is about to kill Teece, but luckily Slotemaker arrives and tries to fight her, giving Teece a chance to escape. Charlie is cleaning up the farm when a Club Inspector enters. The Inspector finds the dead bodies in Charlie's closet, and Charlie chases the Inspector. A game of Cat and Mouse begins until Charlie catches the Inspector and beheads him. Then he puts the body and head into the closet too. Once he has cleaned up he goes into town and spots Nicholas, Corban and the 2 muggers sneaking into the hideout. Inside the hideout Corban and Nicholas have a rest, knowing that the Police will never find them here. Slotemaker wakes up in the Mayor's office and sees that The Shadow has gone, but so has Teece. The Shadow finds Dean Wolfenstein and informs him that Teece escaped. Wolfensetin laughs her off, saying that she is getting old and needs a sidekick. Wilson arrives in a limo. When The Shadow tells him about her failure, he rings Cupid and tells him about it. Slotemaker finds Teece with Horowitz, who explains that he has researched The Shadow and found out that she has already killed many politicians. Slotemaker orders Horowitz to get an even bigger Security Watch. Teece is still in shock, and Slotemaker calls a Doctor. Back in the woods, Oliver gets to the river and sees a tramp. He goes to the tramp and asks for some food, but the tramp refuses, causing Oliver to rage and violently stab the tramp to death. Oliver takes the tramp's food and giggles evilly. Appearances * Mayor Sven Teece * Vice- Mayor Cole Slotemaker Notes & trivia * The Shadow is a character created by The Four Mad Men, sometimes portrayed as a robot that pretended to be Oliver and sometimes portrayed as a skilled assassin, the latter is defiantly the version in the show. '' * ''The Shadow is not usually a female. Trailer | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}